Still more random songs
by primallynx
Summary: This is my third song inspired collection of short stories. Hope you guys like them. The reviews on my others are awesome. Thank you very much.


Ten more Seddie stories from my playlist set to random. The reviews on the other two I did are incredible. Thank you very much.

Still don't own iCarly. Not sure why.

Don't Tell Me - Madonna

Things had changed between them. At first you could describe their relationship as a Love/Hate. They both loved to hate each other. It certainly wouldn't take much to set them off, then the insults would fly. But lately something was different.

When Sam used to insult Freddie with every embarrassing name in the book, he would get mad. Now he just smiles and occationally laughs along with her.

Before, when Freddie would begin to speak his "dork language" as Sam put it, Sam would tune out, act bored, or of course use it as an excuse for a great string of name calling and insults at Freddie's expense. Now, however, she usually listens, almost hanging on his every word.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Freddie asked one day.

This was the moment she had been dreading. "Don't tell me." She said simply.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking confused.

"I think I know what you're going to say. You want to tell me about how you've noticed us growing closer over the last few months. You want to tell me about the feelings you have for me and you want me to say that I also have those feelings and we should see where they take us."

"Yes, exactly!" Freddie said excitedly.

"But I don't want you to tell me that." Sam replied sadly.

"But why?"

Sam looked down at her feet. "Because I'm scared. For the first time since I can remember, I'm scared. If we tell each other how we feel about each other then things will change. The way we act towards each other will change. And if something goes wrong, then I'll lose you. I don't want that to happen. Ever."

Freddie took Sam's hands in his own and held them tight. "It scares me too. I know it could change everything. But what scares me more is not knowing what our lives would be like if we don't take this huge step. The potential for us to be better than we are right now is so great that I can't ignore it."

Freddie leaned closer towards her until their foreheads touched and they both looked deeply into each others eyes.

"We just have to be brave." Freddie said.

Sam laughed gently when he said this. "Since when are you this brave?"

Freddie just smiled. "I learned from the best."

8 Easy Steps - Alanis Morissette

"Carly will never love you dork." Sam said to Freddie in what is just the latest in a long line of fights between the two. "Why would any girl chosse you?"

Freddie crossed his arms and glared at her. "Okay, fine. If you're so smart, what do I need to do so Carly will like me?"

"Asking for my help now, huh? Smart of you. I can tell you how in just eight simple steps." Sam replied, smiling.

Freddie sat down and waited for what he believed to be just one more way for Sam to make fun of him.

"Step one." Sam began. "Quit being a dork. Not everyone wants to hear about processor speeds all the time."

Freddie stared at her. Maybe this might turn out to be good advice after all.

Sam continued. "Step two. Stop letting your Mother pick your clothes every day."

"Step three. Everything doesn't have to be about Carly all the time. There are other girls than her, you know."

Freddie was really paying attention now. Sam was telling him to play hard to get. That made sense. But Freddie also noticed that Sam had stopped smiling and was just looking at him with an almost sadness in her eyes.

"Step four. Ask her out. Something simple. Ice cream or pizza. But make sure you have privacy. Nothing kills a mood more than interuptions."

Freddie kept looking at Sam. Why was she doing this? Did she want Carly and him to be together, or was there something more?

"Step five. Maybe get her a present. Something small, but make sure it's something you know she'll love automatically."

"Step six. Tell her she's beautiful. Maybe take her hands, look at her with your amazing eyes and tell her she's pretty."

Sam just said that he had amazing eyes? What was going on here? She was supposed to be giving him advice about Carly. But now it seemed like she was letting him know what she, herself would like him to do.

"Step seven. Stop being so serious all the time. Maybe when someone is making fun of you, they're just having a little fun and don't really mean it."

Freddie was shocked. That pretty muched clinched it. Sam was talking about herself. "She likes me." Freddie thought to himself.

"And finally, step eight." Sam said. "Stop chasing after someone who doesn't like you as more than just a friend, and instead, notice the person who has been in front of you the whole time."

Sam was blushing now. She was clearly embarrassed by what she had just said, but wasn't shifting her gaze from his for a second. Freddie knew exactly what to do though. He walked right up to her and took her hands in his.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. Then they both leaned forward for their first kiss.

When they broke abart, they both smiled. They knew this was the start of something wonderful. Then Sam slapped him on the back of the head.

"Dork. That's step six. You're going out of order."

Dream Of Me - Anggun

Sam couldn't get to sleep. She had been laying awake for three hours now. Just laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling, blinking occationally.

"Why can't I get to sleep?" She asked aloud to nobody in particular. "Maybe food will help."

She got out of bed and walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. "I need a sandwich." She opened the loaf of bread sitting on the counter and took out two slices. Then she went to the fridge and got out the other things she needed. As she made her sandwich she thought to herself.

"I don't ever have trouble sleeping. Why is now so different." She finished making her meal and took a bite. Chewing, she thought maybe something had happened different during the day that was causing her lack of sleep.

"Okay, run down what happened today. Let's see, got up and had breakfast. Eggs, toast, cereal, bacon, milk, bacon, a bagel, more bacon. Nothing unusual there. Got to school, tripped Gibby in the hall. Stole his shoes and threw them in the toilet. That's normal. Saw Carly standing at her locker, talked to her until the bell rang. Still normal. Went to class, saw Freddie, he was looking really good today, Ms Briggs came in and... oh."

Sam surprised herself and she almost dropped the last part of her sandwich.

"Freddie? I thought he looked good? Well he is a good looking guy. Wait, that's not right. This meat must be bad or something."

Sam finished her food then washed it down with some milk. She walked back to her bed and layed back down underneath the covers. As she laid her head on her pillow she smiled just a little. "Maybe I'll be a tiny bit nicer to Freddie tomorrow. Great. I'll probably be having Freddie dreams tonight."

Her final thought before she drifted off to sleep was: " I wonder if he dreams of me?"

Patiently - Emma Lahana

Go ahead Freddie Benson. Go ahead and continue to fawn over Carly. She only wants to be friends with you, nothing more. You and her will never be together. I tell you that all the time. But you obviously don't believe me, because you keep trying. You don't give up easily, that's for sure. It's just one of the things I like about you. But you will see the light one of these days. And when that day finally comes, I'll be there. I'll say I told you so then I'll take your hand and you'll realise that it was me you should have been after all this time. You'll call yourself an idiot, I'll agree with you, then we'll kiss and Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson will finally be together. Just like it's meant to be.

So go ahead and say you love Carly all you want. I'll be here waiting for you patiently.

Best Friend - ToyBox

Freddie and Gibby were standing by their lockers quietly talking.

"So you're really going to ask Sam out?" Gibby ask amazed.

Freddie looked over at where Sam and Carly were standing by their own lockers, happily chatting about who knows what. "Yeah, I really am."

This was obviously a concept that Gibby just couldn't wrap his head around. The thought of somebody asking out Samantha Puckett was just too weird a thought. "But why? She's always so mean to you. She made me eat my sock the other day. You don't want to know how I go it back."

"I don't know. I just like the way she makes me feel. I like that she gets me to try things that I wouldn't normally try. She's never afraid to speak her mind. Heck, she's never afraid of anything."

Gibby just shook his head. "Well I hope you know what you're doing. I didn't even think you guys were friends."

Freddie looked over at Sam again. Sam saw him looking at her and smiled back.

"I think she's my best friend."

I Turn To You - Melanie Chisholm

Carly, Sam and Freddie were in the middle of their weekly iCarly webcast when Spencer came running up the stairs.

"You guys, get downstairs now! The news says there's a tornado warning in effect."

Freddie immediately cut the power to his equipment, then followed the others downthe stairs.

"We should get in the kitchen. It's the farthest from any windows and its against the inside wall of the building."

They all huddled in the kitchen and waited. Suddenly the lights went out! The storm had killed the power to the whole building. They could hear heavy rain start to hit the windows. The wind whipping by was getting increasingly louder. Sam was shaking and holding onto Freddie. This surprised him and he looked down at her. He was about to make a comment about the Great Sam being scared of a little weather, when he heard a loud crash. The wind had broken the downstairs window and glass flew inward. Sam hugged Freddie even tighter and Freddie didn't even think, he hugged her back just as tight.

They stayed like that until finally the wind began to die down. When it felt like it was safe, Spencer said he was going to find his flashlight collection. Carly grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the broken glass.

"I'm gonna go check on my mother." Freddie said.

Sam walked up to him before he got to the door. "Sorry if I crushed you a little. It's just, that was a little scary. I've never been in a tornado before."

Freddie looked at Sam and then took her in his arms and gave her a reassuring hug. He wasn't really surprised that she hugged him back.

"Everybody needs someone to turn to. I'm glad I could be there for you." Then he let go and walked over to his own apartment.

"I'm glad you were there too." Sam said quietly.

I Wear My Sunglasses At Night - Corey Hart

Freddie and Sam quietly snuck into Spencer's bedroom. Freddie was holding his video camera, while Sam held a large feather.

"Okay, this is Freddie and Sam with another segment of Wake Up Spencer. Now we're gonna wake him up and ask him some questions. You can see the clock, it's 3:47. Sam, will you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." Sam used the giant feather and started tickling Spencer's nose. " Wake up Spencer. Your nose is on fire."

Spencer sat straight up in bed and began rubbing his nose with his hand. "Put it out, I need my nose."

"How would you smell if you had no nose?" Freddie asked.

"Terrible" Spencer said quickly.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's dark out." Sam asked while laughing.

Spencer started touching his eyes. "I'm not wearing sunglasses. Where are my sunglasses?"

Freddie answered him. "They're invisible."

"Oh okay." Spencer nodded. "Wait then what good are they?"

"They stop nose fire." Sam said barely able to contain herself.

"My nose isn't on fire." Spencer replied.

"The fire moved to your tongue." Freddie said, now laughing also.

"I don't like tongue fire!" Spencer yelled.

"Quick! Eat a chicken." Sam suggested.

"I don't have a chicken!" Spencer shouted.

"It's in your shirt!" Freddie yelled back.

"Why is there a chicken in my shirt?" Spencer asked.

"It's wearing sunglasses." Sam laughed.

"Good. That'll save it from the fire." Spencer said sleepily.

"Do you love the chicken?" Freddie asked.

"I do not love the chicken." Spencer shot back.

"What do you know about love?" Sam asked, laughing quite hard now.

"Freddie loves Sam." Spencer replied with a yawn.

Sam suddenly stopped laughing. "What did you say?"

"Freddie told me he loves Sam." Spencer answered.

Sam looked at Freddie. Freddie looked uncomfortable. "Uh, that's it for Wake Up Spencer. Good night." Freddie quickly shut off the camera and walked out of Spencer's room. Sam followed behind him. It was time to ask Freddie some questions and she hoped he was as honest as Spencer was.

Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper

Carly Shay watched her two friends. Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson. Time after time it happened. Freddie would say something. Sam would have to insult him. Freddie would defend himself. Sam would say another insult. Freddie would say an insult of his own. Sam would then insult his insult. Freddie and Sam would slowly approach each other as the fight escalated. With each audible jibe or spoken word they would get closer and closer. Finally they would stop and smile at each other. Then they would meet in a kiss. This was the basis of their relationship. The fights were a strange kind of flirting for them. Time after time this is how it happened for them.

You could almost set your watch to it.

Walk Away - Kelly Clarkson

There they are. Sam and Jonah. They look so happy together. Always holding hands and laughing at some joke only they know the punchline to. I can't believe Carly got me to introduce them to each other. I figured it was harmless. Jonah wouldn't like Sam. She's mean and pushy and rude. But instead, the worst thing possible happened. He found out what I already knew about Sam.

She's perfect.

I should go over there. Tell Jonah to back off. Tell Sam what I feel about her. But instead I do what I don't want to do.

I walk away.

Best Years Of Our Lives - Baha Men

I'm not a deep person. Pretty simple when you think about it. I don't like it when things are complex. Just give me food and friends and I couldn't be happier. But sometimes I like to just sit down and think about things. Like what makes me happy. Carly and me and Freddie. Me and Freddie. It's still weird admitting to myself that I like him. I'm not even sure when it started. Maybe when he got taller than me. Or when he stopped being a pushover and started giving me attitude rigtht back. All I know is right now, the three of us doing iCarly, hanging out, me secretly liking Freddie and he not realising it are probably the best years of our lives.

Maybe I can make them a bit better.

That's it for now. Not sure if I'll do another one of these song things. I have a few other story ideas that I may try. Later all.


End file.
